Jin's Epic Takeover: Familiar of Zero
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Louise the Zero attempts the Familiar summoning spell and instead of Saito, she summons our hero Jin Shirashi, and chaos ensues.Rated M for MATURE READERS ONLY! contains Lemons,fights galore, and plenty of other M rated stuff. Jin/Louise/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up reader! The Next Kitsune here with a very short note and long opening chapter for Jins Epic Takeover Familiar of Zero. I have changed Jin eye colorfor this fic. So expect nothing obvious about the change. So lets get the story started**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Familiar of Zero.**

**[Tristain]**  
**[Tristain Academy of Magic]**

"Please...My servent that's exists in this universe!" A long-haired pink haired girl that stands around 5ft., declared in a confident voice as everyone around criticized the spell. "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart...Answer my guidance!" With a wave of her wand and a pointing gesture, an explosion happened.

As everyone was recovering from the explosion and the smoke cleared. Well, I can't really say they stood in amazment because each one was as confused as another. A human male of about 5'9" wearing loose black pants,a black hoodie with a symbol that is a large red dot with short and thick black lines meeting inside a black triangle. His hood is also up so nobody can see his face.

They noticed his swords first and a blonde haired teen tried to touch them. But the recently summoned male grabbed his wrist. "Watashi no ken ni te o furenaide kudasai, shinu koto wani." The male spoke and a few women shivered in excitement, including a red-head, a quiet blue haired girl and a blond-haired girl.

"Guiche please step away from the familiar." the balding teacher warned his student. "Not until I see the face of my attacker!" the cowardly noble exclaimed, as he grabbed the hood and pulled it down to reveal a mop of spiky black hair, and different colored eyes one red and one blue. Then a clamour started, as students were talking about the teen having the "Moon Eyes."

"Well... this is awkward." the teacher admitted, "I never expected a human familiar, but then again I never expected him to have the Moon Eyes." the teacher said. "Mr. Colbert can I do the ritual-" "No you cannot. Rules are rules no second chances on the ritual. Now please Miss Valliere make the contract with your familiar or you WILL be expelled."

The male was confused by the language the spoke but played along. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the pinkette kissing him. "It will only hurt for a while." she told him as he felt his left hand being to feel an intense pain. He fainted on the spot. The ever vigilant teacher notice the runes on the teens hand, and decided to investigate.

**[That night]**

"Watashi no atama no itai" the familiar started complaining a lot that he again, didn't notice the pinkette get irritated "This chirping must stop! Ah the silencing spell. Ansur Ver Ang." As usual and explosion happened knocking the familiar down. "Dammit another failure." "Crazy bitch trying to kill me." the teen said as he got up.

"Wait I understood you!What is your name?" the pinkette asked. "Shirashi Jin, expert swordsman at your service miss..." stalling just to get her name "Louise. Louise de la Valliere."she responded in a haughty noble tone Jin noticed. " , I regret to inform you I am going to knock you out and make a run for it." Jin said in honesty. "Wait what?" Louise asked in confusion only to be answered with a very light chop to the back of the neck.

**[Downstairs]**

We find Guiche flirting with a first year student as per his ego. After telling the girl that his feelings are exposed to her eyes. He saw Jin and decided to get some payback and impress the girl in the process. "Hey you're the peasant familiar,summoned by Louise." He said in the same haughty noble tone Louise used earlier. "You gave a noble some trouble having to levitate you to her room." Jin noticed the jab at him fainting so he decided to jab back. "Well when I see her I'll thank her." Jin said as he walked casually to the exit. "Stupid idiot." Jin said under his breath.

**[Ground floor]**

As we arrive on the ground floor, we come upon an elegant water fountain which is occupied by a couple a second year fiery red-head, and third year brown-haired male. "Wow I can't believe I'm here with Kirche the Fever!" the male said in admiration. In a seductive tone Kirche said "Well, it seems like tonight will end in more than a fever." Neither noticed Jin run by until he yelled "Hey beautiful!" at Kirche.

**[Outside]  
**  
While on his run towards freedom, Jin, jumped the stair and ran straight for the exit. "Gotta get outta this crazy place." Jin mumbled to himself. While deep in thought about how to escape this odd place, Jin almost didn't notice he was levitated high into the air. "Holy Shit!" Jin said as he was waved back and forth like a ragdoll. "Well Jin looks like you give me, a noble, trouble said again in the haughty tone he used earlier. Jin saw Louise looking mad at him. "I'm screwed arent I?" He asked himself aloud.

**[END]**

**Yes finally done Familiar of Zero Chap 1! Yes Louises' summoning spell is verbatum from the anime. Yes, it was a quick gets better I promise! Im just uploading Chapter ones until, I can figure out where I was going with Avatar and the Raijin, and Naruto The Spy. Until then they are on Hiatus. But if you don't mind taking my poll. Its about my OC, Jin, taking over a select group of anime/manga series. It's a part 2 poll, so you have 6 picks and the top 12 are chosen.** **Well, if you like the series so far leave a review of any anime/manga I missed and I will add them to the fray. Thats about all for now.**

**The Next Kitsune signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up readers! The Next Kitsune here with a chapter 2 of Jins Epic Takeover: Familiar of Zero! Yes Jins personality changes of from a hint cold demeanor to one ALMOST like Saito. But, I may make Jin a semi perv just to see that plays out. Ok another thing Jin can control his Gandalfer powers but he is an exccelent swordsman on his own as you will see. Also the Dean and his assistant were watching the familiar summoning from a distance. OK OK I get it, my content not so great... my storyline... its like freakin one piece all over the place.. I get it...its kinda hard to get content when Im barely at my computer with jobs interviews one after another...give me A LITTLE credit at least...but I really am trying to work on my content just give me some time to add edit shit before you bash me... Anyway this is my rewritten version... I thank uub for really trying to knock SOME kind of sense into me.  
**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Familiar of Zero!**

**[Last time on JET:FoZ ]**

**Louise used the familiar summoning spell, and summoned Jin. Jin tried to escape, in turn got caught by Guiche, and returned to Louise, no without some bruises.**

**[Currently]**  
**[That night]**  
**[Office of Old Osmond]**

As soon as Louise was asleep Jin decided to go see the dean. With aid from the beautiful maid girl, Siesta, Jin made it to the headmasters office with very little problems. Upon arriving Jin was greeted by a sight he was familiar with. The green haired assistant was very hard at work.

"Excuse me, miss, I see you are very hard at work. But I am in need of help." Jin said in a respectful tone. "Hmm? Ah you must be the familiar Louise summoned this morning. Dean Osmund is waiting for you." She told him with a friendly smile.

"Ah Jin-kun your here. Come into my office, we have a few thing to discuss. Including your living conditions." Dean Osmund said in his no-nonsense tone.

**[Inside Dean Osmunds Office]**

"Am I to assume that you found my letter on the ground? When I was summoned." Jin said as he sat down in front of Osmunds desk. "Yes, it had explained certain things which we shall discuss at another time. " Osmund said . "Also I wish to assume the role of a second year student in your school." "What for?" The dean inquired. "To learn to stay alive, I'm not going back, and of course to protect Louise." Jin added at the deans quizzical look. Back outside the door L

"In your letter it mentions a 'harem' what is a 'harem' Jin-kun?" The headmaster asked in an interested tone."Oh I see your interested... It's a girls for a single male to keep his noble lineage going." Jin said with a smirk. "So a lot of misstresses?" The dean asked in confusion. "No, not mistresses. Wives that I will love equally now matter how big it gets." Jin said with a strong will, and a fire in his eye that showed the old dean he wasn't playing around.

"Very well, I will send in a recommendation to royal family, and I will announce your lineage to the school when I believe the time is right. Fair enough?" The dean offered. "Fair Enough." Jin said with a smile. "I will be watching close to see who you pick Jin kun. Osmund said with amusement in his voice. Jin smirked back, and said, "Thank you, Dean Osmund, I think I'll keep my living conditions until I can get my own room, and bed."

**[School grounds]  
[Near servants quarters]  
**

Deciding to take a small walk around the dual moonlit school grounds, Jin walked by the servants quarters deciding to properly thank that Siesta girl properly. After softly knocking on the door he heard soft footsteps approaching him. "Jin? What are you doing here?" the angelic voice of Siesta rang in his ears. "Siesta, I was waiting to thank you, properly for your help finding the deans office." Jin said in a thankful tone."Jin you don't have-" The rest of her sentence was lost on her tounge as Jin took her arm and took her to a spot on the school grounds.

**[Moments later]**  
**[Girls dorm]**

After a short walk toward the girls dorms, Jin and Siesta, stopped by a giant pot with bubbling water. "Jin what is that pot doing here?" Siesta asked remembering Jin carry that heavy pot with only one hand, which had already amazed her. "Well, where I came from we had things called hot hot springs were used to relax after a had day of work." Jin said entering a small makeshift tent. Siesta being curious about what Jin was doing inside. She didn't need to wait long as Jin came out in nothing but a towel that covered from his waist to his ankles. Jin noticed her deep red blush Jin decided to tease the girl.

"Ok, Siesta, now inside the tent is another towel..." Jin started instructing her as he slipped into the pot of hot water then threw the towel to the side. "Why don't you strip, wrap the towel around yourself and join me." Jin finished as he chuckled in amusement at the poor girls red face. "Ok Jin." Siesta said with a stutter and a nod. Inside the tent Siesta was blushing up a storm. "Jin, asked me to relax, in his hot tub?" Siesta figured out as she stripped down and wrapped the towel around her curvacious frame. 'Be confidnet, Siesta, you can make an impression on him!' She told herself as she walked out wrapped in her towel and a suprised Jin waiting for her in the pot.

**[Next Morning]**

Jin was woken up by an alarm clock, which signaled Louise to get up. After getting her dressed, and all of his morning rituals, Jin walked with Louise downstairs to the Dinning hall, where Louise went to eat and Jin head straight for the kitchen,while Louise was yelling at Kirche about whatever it was. Inside the kitchen, Jin was greeted by the head chef and an blushing Siesta. "Jin kun over here!" Siesta yelled to him over the noisey kitchen.

**[Later]**  
**[Outside]**

Today, the second years have off from lessons to get to know their familiars. While Louise told Jin to go sit, he saw Siesta trip and fall, drop the plate of treats she was serving. "Oh servent where are my baked goods?" the familiar sound of Guiche rang. "I'll handle this, Siesta you just focus on the others." With a silent nod she made her way to serving the other royals.

**[END]**  
**[AN]**

**Ok, So as of Jin's fight with Erza in my fairy tail story the poll I have should be closed. So keep voting and stay at the edge of your seat and hang on ! Jin's Epic Takeover Familiar Of Zero Will be back after these long messages. Anyway People are asking about Downfall, and Raijin. I REALLY HATE repeating myself Downfall, Raijin, AND Iwa's Ashikabi ARE HIATUS'D. Raijin more so cause I lost my train of thought on that story so unfortunately im kinda screwed on that... So did anyone watch the 360 COD Championship? and see the Uprising Trailer? Im more of a PS3 guy myself.  
**

**The Next Kitsune Signing out.**


End file.
